The Legacy of Harry Potter Pendragon
by DJPOTTER
Summary: This is the story of how my king learned his destiny was not just to defeat a dark lord but to become the king that all others will be compared to. First shot at writing so be gentle to begin with.
1. Prologue:

The Legacy of Harry Potter Pendragon

Author's note: I want to say I am sorry for the first chapter being so short. So I went back and added more back ground for the story. This the reason for the repost.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It is JK's pool, I only swim in it.

This is the story of Harry Pendragon, better known as Harry Potter. I was the Chamberlin and I think good friend of the king. My name is Dazach, The Blue Knight. As Chamberlin to the king, I was his trainer, his healer, his consultant, and now his historian. This tale I am about to spin, is one of adventure, romance, action, betrayal, and survival. This will explain how my king became the most loved ruler in the history of Avalon.  
I start this story by saying it is not for the faint of heart. My king never knew love growing up, just abuse and neglect. He was starved, beaten, and ignored unless needed to serve the people he thought were family and friends.  
The night his parents died he was taken from his wreaked home, and denied his true heritage, by a person who he would trust with his very soul only to learn that Albus Dumbledore only wanted to use him for his on greatness. Albus knew that Harry was of royal blood because Albus had fought for the King of Avalon against the forces of evil during the early parts of his life only to become self diluted with visions of greatness and self importance.  
The night of October 31, 1981, James and Lily Potter were killed by Tom Riddle, after being betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Albus was a betrayer of the Potters. He knew the sitting ruler of Avalon, King Harold the First would not last but a few more years on the throne and the Potter's son would eventually take over the throne and rule of Avalon, which in turn would give him rule of Britain and most other magical lands. So he could keep the fame glory he was accustomed to he had Peter tell Tom the location of the Potters and their son. He knew one prophesy concerning the young prince, but not of an older and more powerful one. This prophesy was given by none other the Merlin himself; The one born of royal blood shall overcome the acts of betrayal and disloyalty. He will rule that which was unknown, will unite the divided, will find what was thought lost and will find light in the darkest of times. The one born of royal blood shall overcome the acts of betrayal and disloyalty.

The first eleven years of Harry's life were a fight to survive. He lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin. He was an orphan whose parents died in a car crash because they were drunk, or so he was told. He was forced, from the age of five, to do all the chores around #4 Privet Drive just so he could have some food at the end of the day. If the chores were not done to Uncle Vernon's liking he usually received a beating and did with out food or water for days on end. When he was allowed food, it was usually the left over's from his whale of a cousin Dudley.  
Harry didn't know his name or when his date of birth was until he started primary school. The teacher called his name and he just looked around like a lost kitten. The teacher asked "why didn't you respond when I called your name?" Harry's response was "that is not my name, my name is freak. That is what my family calls me."

This lead to calls to social services and inquiries into young Harry's home life. The reason for lack of results were do to one Albus Dumbledore and a quick Obliviate spell erasing everyone's mind of the incident. This occurred whenever Harry complained to a teacher, preformed accidental magic, or even when he required medical attention due to Vernon and Dudley taking things to far in their beatings of the child.  
His only friends were the ones in his mind or the insects that lived in the dark cupboard under the stairs. The reason for his loneliness was due to Dudley terrorizing anyone who sought to befriend young Harry. The adults of Surrey looked at Harry as a pariah or a charity case. This was caused by Petunia and Vernon telling everyone his parents were freeloaders and drunks. That when they died, they didn't even have enough money to help with the care of the surviving son.  
The only peaceful times Harry had growing up was when he was sleeping. Harry dreamed of dragons, castles, knights, friends and a family that loved him. He would also dream a place where everyone got along. There were no abusive relatives. There were no doing without food. And there were no people that looked at him like he was worthless.

Harry's whole world changed at midnight on his eleventh birthday. He finally understood what his dreams were trying to tell him. That night he found out he was a wizard and belonged to a completely different world. A world where magic was real and the things a person could accomplish were only limited by what one's imagination could hold.

This is not to say that the magical world was all perfect and stress free. The first five years he was in the world he belonged to were filled with life and death adventures with his best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. There were teachers that hated him and a couple even tried to kill him. There were creatures that attempted to suck out his soul and that of his godfather, Sirius Black. A sixty foot snake that could kill with just a look. There was a tournament that he was entered into without his knowledge and was even qualified for given the stated rules. This tournament was when life became truly serious for one Harry James Potter. This was when Lord Voldemort returned from his spectral being and claimed a body once again.

Lord Voldemort was one of the reasons Harry was left an orphan. He learned of a prophecy that a child born at the end of July would be his down fall. He was informed of this prophecy by Severus Snape on the orders of Albus Dumbledore. After telling Snape about this prediction, he convinced Harry's parents to go into hiding using a ancient spell call the Fidelius Charm. A charm that required that those being kept secret have a secret keeper and a third party to cast the spell. Albus manipulated the Potter's into choosing Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper instead of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. There were two reasons for this. The first was, Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was spy for the dark lord and would eventually lead Voldemort to the Potters. The second was he knew if Black was the secret keeper, the Potters would never be killed. His original plan was to Lord Voldemort kill the entire family thus ending the prophecy. This would allow him to rid the wizarding world of the plague known as Lord Voldemort. Giving him absolute control of the magical world, which he would manipulate from broad daylight.  
Things didn't go as planned for Dumbledore because the young Potter refused to die due to some supposedly ancient magic his mother, Lily cast. No one really knows what happened that fateful night except for two people and neither one was around to give the details. The only good thing that happened in Albus' eyes were Sirius went after Pettigrew and he had control of young Harry and the entire fortune of the Potter's. This fortune would allow him to raise his own personal army using the Order of the Phoenix as cover. His plans entailed stripping Harry of his money, manipulating the people who would befriend him, and controlling what he learned, what he did and where he went.

Some of the things Dumbledore did not count on were; Harry actually having his mother's intelligence instead of his bravado. Sirius Black escaping for the magical hell on earth know as Azkaban prison. And the last thing he ever saw coming was the influence of a small muggle born witch named, Hermione Granger.  
Hermione Granger was a lonely girl until she took her first ride on the Hogwarts Express. That day was the day that changed the fate of the entire magical world and more importantly the life of Harry James Potter. Over Harry's first five years at Hogwarts, this girl was his one true friend. The one person whose faith in Harry never wavered. The one person whose help Harry could not do with out. If he had not meet Hermione that day, he would surely be dead and the rest of the world in ruins. This girl was the first person to instill a sense of self worth in Harry. She was the first person to believe in Harry. She was the only person that could make Harry see he was intelligent and could even excel with the fear of retribution. She was the first human that showed him any affection. Needless to say she was the one person that truly saw and loved the Harry Potter. Not because he was the Boy Who Lived, but because he was just Harry. The boy who would break the rules to help his friends. The person who would help those that needed his help even when said help would go unappreciated. He was the one person who would go where even angels feared to fly when some one he cared about was in trouble or being hurt.

This is where the story of my king begins…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter sat in the back yard of 4 Privet Drive trying to cool off from the unusual heat that had overcome all of London. He was also trying to stave off the underlying depression he was feeling ever since he returned from the Department of Mysteries. With hindsight being 20/20 he realized he should not have taken his friends or himself to the DoM that night. If he had just stayed put like 'Mione said he would living with Sirius instead of his godforsaken fucking muggle relatives.

Thoughts of his godfather made the despair worse. He knew that Sirius' death really not his fault but still he could not help but feeAl guilty about it all the same. He knew where to place the blame. It lye at the feet of Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore and especially one Severus Snape. Just thinking of Snape made his blood boil and his magic to spark almost uncontrollably. If Snape had done as the head master had ordered him to, then he would not be sitting here in the state he was in.

The only good things that had come from the fiasco at the Ministry were he now knew why Voldemort was after him and he finally understood the feelings he was having toward Hermione. Just knowing Hermione was okay after getting hit by Dolohov's curse made Harry sigh with relief every time he though he had lost her. Yes, Ron Weasley was his best mate and first human friend he had made when he entered the magical realm but Harry knew he could not survive without Hermione's friendship. Ron was the type of person who knew how to have fun but that was the extent of Ron's personality. Harry now understood that Ron was lazy, irresponsible, and bigoted almost as much as Draco Malfoy. Only Ron didn't think anything was wrong with his attitude. This is why Ron would never change or ever grow up.

Hermione on the other hand was always trying to do the right thing. She made him study when he didn't feel like it. She made him think just a little bit more before rushing into situations. Overall she was that voice in the back of his head telling him whether or not he should be doing what he was at that given moment in time. But the best thing about Hermione was just thinking about her made him smile. It made his world just a little bit brighter than if she was not there. She was the one person who cared about Harry James Potter, not the Boy Who Lived. That was the reason he loved her and that was the reason he would never tell her this little bit of info. Because, if she didn't return those feelings he might as well walk up to Tommy, snap his holly wand and say "you can have this world there is nothing left for me here."

While Harry was going over the current state of his friendships, four people watched him sitting alone in the back yard. These four people were in groups of two. The first group were members of The Order of the Phoenix, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They were here on orders of Dumbledore to make sure Harry stayed out of trouble. Remus had two reasons for being here, one the old man ordered him to and second he wanted to make sure Harry was doing okay. The main reason Tonks, she hates her first name, was here is she is in love with Lupin. If the two order members had checked the area like they were supposed to, then they would have noticed the magical disturbance across the street at 3.

The two unnoticed people had been observing 4 since Harry had returned from Hogwarts. They noticed who came, who left, who paid attention to Harry's movements and who passed out the minute the finished checking for magical people. As the sun was setting the taller of the two claimed "we will have no problems with his guards tonight." The second look at his friend and asked " are you sure DaZach? The man appears to be a lycanthrope, which could be problematic. The woman appears to be clumsy but that seems to be an act to throw people off. She is a formidable fighter."

Dazach pondered his companions statement for a moment before concluding, " I have seen these two here more often than the others, Alzander. The man cares deeply for the young man and will only want what is best for him. While the woman is broadcasting her thoughts. They range from will Remus ever notice me to I wish we could help Harry get out of here sooner. So no these two will not hinder us in any way once we explain the reason for taking the young lord with us."

Alzander look at the older man, started to speak but decided DaZach knew better than he. He knew DaZach had been with the royal family since before King Harold had passed. DaZach, was a formidable man. He stood 6'2" tall, weighed 215 lbs, was nothing but muscle, he had shoulder length brown hair and ice blue eyes that could charm even the chaste of women or stop a nundu dead in its tracks. He had the fighting skills of any three men magical or not and the intelligence and wisdom of one many years his senior.

DaZach knew his young friend and apprentice wanted to say something but noticed the man declined to speak. DaZach thought " he is finally learning to accept that he does not know everything." He knew Alzander was a smart and skillful warrior but he also needed more training. The younger man would one day take over the position of Master at Arms but that was many years away. Alzander was daunting in his appearance. He only stood 5'9" tall but he tipped the scales and 230 lbs and looked to be made of granite instead of flesh. His auburn hair was kept in a braid that reached his waist and his eyes were the blackest of night. At times, when his temper was riled up, those eyes scared the bravest of men but could comfort the meekest of children. The initial training of the young lord would fall to this man even though he did not know this little bit of information. The two men waited patiently for the right time to approach their unsuspecting lord.

After the sun had left the horizon, DaZach informed Alzander, "It is time to make ourselves known to our future leader." The younger man nodded as they made their way to 4 Privet Drive. As the two men walked cautiously to the front door little did one Harry James Potter realize his world was about to change in imaginable proportions.

As DaZach reached the door he knocked gently but load enough to be heard by the occupant of the house. From inside he heard "Who the hell could that be?" If is another one of those salesmen I will call the bobbies for harassment." When Vernon opened the door the sight before him was the last thing he expected. There were two men dressed in immaculate clothing with armor, cloaks and swords at their hips. This is when he understood that they were here for the "freak". "What do you want he grumbled. I was told if we left him alone then no one would bother us." Alzander spoke "We wish to speak with Harry. We were unaware of any agreement to leave you alone." "Boy get your ass down here, someone wants to speak with you." bellowed Vernon.

As Harry came down the stairs he was wondering who had come to see him. He knew no one from the order we enter the house, unless it was being attacked by Death Eaters, because there wasn't a soul who disobeyed the almighty Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the sight that greeted him was one of the most shocking thing he had seen. There were two men, one tall and noble looking with air of "don't fuck with me" about him. The other just screamed warrior. So he did the only thing he knew, he drew his wand, pointed it at the men and asked "who are you, what are you doing here, and what do you want?"

At the sound of Harry's voice, the two men dropped to one knee, with arms wide in gesture stating we mean you no harm. "This was getting more odd by the second," thought Harry. So the young man asked the only question that came to mind, " Why are you two kneeling before me like I am some kind of royalty?" The taller of the two spoke with a regal voice, "because we are here to take you home my king." "Yea right" stated Harry.

"If you do not believe me, then read your parents will." Harry thought this had to be some kind of prank the twins would do to try and cheer him up. He figured once he took the parchment, he would turn into some kind of canary or something. With that thought he "figured what the hell." When nothing happened at first contact with the letter he decided to read the joke.

As the two men and his relatives watched in silence, Harry finished the letter and did the only thing that came to mind. He fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is JKR's baby and I doing the baby sitting.

Chapter 3

Moments before his world faded to black he read:

_Dear Harry, our little Marauder. First let us say that we love you and we are sorry if your are reading this with out the two of us there with you. We will get the formalities out of the way first. I, James Harold Potter, and I, Lily Evans Potter being of sound mind do here by bequeath to Remus J. Lupin the sum of 1,000,000 galleons and the small cottage that resides in the Forest of Nottingham. To Sirius Black we leave the guardianship of Harry James Potter and will hold our estate in probate until Harry is of age and can take control of the Potter Trust. In the event that Sirius is unable to care for Harry, he is to be left with the Longbottom family. If these two families are unavailable, Harry is to be left either with his godmother, Minerva McGonagall or at The Little Lions wizarding orphanage in Wales, located on the northwest end of the Potter family property. Let us make this next part perfectly clear. HE IS NOT TO BE PLACED WITH MY ADOPTED SISTER PETUNIA DURSLEY. That is right Petunia is not biologically related to me. _

_What happened was, our parents had tried for years to have children but were unable to conceive. So they did what they could to have their own family, they adopted a baby girl, Petunia when she was 6 months old. Two years later the adoption agency asked my parents if the were interested and able to adopt a second child. After a short discussion, they decided to add a second member to their family. This is how I became an Evans. The only living people aware of this, besides James and myself, are Petunia, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore. _

_The reason Albus knows is, he is responsible for placing me with adoption agency. He was there when I was born and as my biological mother, Rose McGonagall, died. My biological father is unknown because I was the byproduct of a rape. Yes my mother was raped by a group of boys during her last year of Hogwarts. My real mother was a witch and her attackers wizards. They were led by a sycophant named Tom Riddle, who had graduated from Hogwarts fifteen years earlier. At that time there was no way to tell who the father actually was and my mother was Obliviated of all their faces except Tom's cruel smile and the knowledge of her being attacked. _

As Harry read the last part of the will and letter informing him of his ancestry, his nervous system had had one shock too many in a short span of time and did the only thing it could to protect itself, it shut down causing him to faint dead away. This action caused to the other occupants of the house to fall into a jumble of reactions. Vernon was yelling is he dead, Petunia was screaming what is in the letter, Dudley just kept eating, The two new comers realizing that the young man had passed out simply stood up, walked over to the boy, picked him up, and headed up the stairs to place Harry in his bed until he awoke.

Remus look at Tonks when he heard the commotion inside and asked, "Did that come from the Dursley's?" Tonks nodded and they both took off like a shot. As they reached the front door the yelling got louder and they heard the words is he dead. With this statement Tonks shot a _Reducto_ spell at the door and didn't slow down until they were inside.

The sights that greeted them was a happy Vernon, a hysterical Petunia, an oblivious Dudley, and two strange men. It seemed that one of the men were carrying the limp body of Harry Potter. Remus was the first to notice the strangers, raised his wand and said, "Stop, what happened here and where are you taking him." The one holding Harry continued up the stairs after receiving a nod from his elder. Remus went to fire a curse at the man carrying the young boy but found that he no longer had his wand and neither did Tonks. As he looked for his wand a small cough caught his attention. The taller of the two men was holding the two wands, one in each hand, handle out.

With this gesture the man spoke, " We have done nothing to harm our young lord and in turn mean you no ill will Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." "Let me introduce myself, I am DaZach, Lord Chamberlin to the throne of Avalon and my companion and apprentice is Alzander." " The reason we are here is to deliver the Potter's will and retrieve young Harry back to his rightful home."

He remembered James saying something about Avalon once but then played it off as a joke. He recalled that every summer James always disappeared for a month during summer holiday when they were back in school but never said where he went. One time when asked James replied that he couldn't say where he went until he reached the age of 21. After they left school no one questioned him about it.

Tonks responded first " What do you mean rightful home?" Remus being the intelligent man that he his, started to put the pieces of the puzzle together, stated so that is where he went to during the summer hols, more to himself than anyone else. Dazach heard Remus' comment and replied to the second statement first. "Yes, James would come to Avalon every summer to receive training and to be with the royal family. And Ms. Tonks what I mean by rightful home is Avalon is where Harry was supposed to be raised at least on a part time basis up until he assumed the throne." With this rejoinder Tonks followed Harry's lead and passed out on the spot.

After reassuring that Tonks was fine Remus started to laugh uncontrollably. The other people in the room looked at him like he had lost all means of sanity. Once Remus regained his senses, he asked somewhat jokingly "So this is why Harry is out cold upstairs?" The response he got brought him up short. "Harry has yet to read the second letter that was left for him. All he read so far is his parent's will and the part describing his mother's true heritage." With this declaration everyone in the room sobered up so to speak.

Remus was thinking "Oh Shit, once Harry wakes up he is going to have questions that I can't really answer. Petunia's mind was racing, "what the hell I am going to do when that old man finds out this happened and holds me responsible." Vernon was thinking there goes the new Jaguar I was going to buy with the freaks money. This last thought was caught by DaZach. He turned on Vernon and Petunia Dursley so fast no saw he move. With a fury in his eyes and a coldness in his voice that would scare the demons of hell he asked "What do you mean the freaks money?"

Petunia went from pale to see through and Vernon looked like fish gasping for air. As DaZach stalked towards the pair, Vernon started sputtering "I don't know what you mean." DaZach's response was just as cold as before. "I heard your thoughts about not being able to use the freaks money to purchase a new car. What do you have to say for yourself." At this point Vernon's stubbornness arose and shot back "The old man Dubledork or something or other gave us 15,000 pounds a year to look after the brat and to make sure he grew up mistreated. I would have done the last part for free."

Remus had to force down the wolf in him before he did something he might not regret after this last statement. After he finally gained his senses, responded "What do you mean the old man wanted him mistreated?" Vernon replied " we did not ask why when he started giving us money about the time we took him in." All conversation stopped with this comment. Everyone was slowly going over what they had learned.

As quiet fell over 4 Privet Drive, a raven haired, green eyed young man slowly woke from the biggest shock of his life.

_**Author's notes: For those of you wondering about Harry's fifth year, I didn't include that in the initial part of the story for a reason. Please bear with me on this. There will be different things that seem left out or omitted but I promise I will be sticking to canon through OotP for the main story line. To those that have reviewed I want to thank you. I will try to respond to as many as I can but don't feel slighted if I don't. They are appreciated. Please forgive me if I don't update as often as I have been, my wife, who is a teacher, will be proof reading my story when she has the time. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potter universe JKR does. I am just a stow away who has hitched a ride on her starship.

Author notes: I think I have corrected the problem with everything being underlined. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I will be taking more time in between updates. This way the chapters can be longer and better prepared. One of the reviewers pointed out some flaws and I hope I have made headway in to correcting them. Now I would like to thank all those that have read my story, those that have left a review or added my story to their favorites or alerts list. Thank you.

Chapter 4

As Harry slowly awoke from his shock induced sleep, he was trying to remember why he passed out in the first place. And like a troll's club to the gut, realization hit him. The most important thing he remembered was that Petunia Dursley was not related to him by blood at all. When he finally understood the true meaning of this he explodes like the flame of a dragon. With an agonizing yell he shreds his sheets, takes the chair and smashes it against the frame of the bed until it is nothing but splinters, and then tosses the remains of the chair out the window, without opening it.

The chaos heard from upstairs alerts the other occupants as to Harry's state of lucidness. All the people from down stairs rush up to Harry's room just as the chair destroys the window. Everyone looks at the condition of the room with mixed emotions. As Harry makes for the door, he pulls up short when he notices the other occupants of the room. When Harry notices Vernon and Petunia, his rage returns to the fullest. He reaches for his wand and realizes he doesn't have it. In the next instant his wand zooms into the room, nearly hitting Tonks in the head. Not thinking about how he did that, the beginning of a curse escapes his lips _Cruci.._

Remus understanding the rage Harry is feeling, grasps what the young man is about to do and jumps in to action not a moment to soon by yelling "Harry stop!" This gives Harry a moment of pause but also turns his gaze upon the werewolf. What Remus sees in those emerald orbs is nothing short of breath taking. There is a power just waiting to be unleashed, it's true purpose undecided at this juncture in this young mans life.

As Harry thinks over his halted action, Tonks approaches slowly and with her hands held out in a peaceful gesture. When she reaches Harry she apprehensively takes his wand and then envelops him in a compassionate hug.

"Okay little brother, it is time to calm down. Let us go back down stairs and see if we can't figure out what the hell is going on," declares Tonks all the while her hair is shifting through a myriad of colors. Hearing the young woman's comments Harry slowly nods his head and starts for the door. Only then does he realize there are two people here that he doesn't know but are the reason for all the commotion.

So Harry asks, "Who are you two?'

"All will be explained when we get down stairs, seeing as there is no where to sit in here any longer," replied the taller gentleman. "Okay, but I want answers fast" declares the last Potter.

Upon reaching the den, and everyone taking a seat. Harry looks to the strangers with an expression that states explain now or someone is getting hurt. DaZach seeing the look of utter determination on his unknowing king's face, decides to introduce himself and his companion.

"My lord, my name is DaZach and I am the Lord Chamberlin to the King of Avalon. What my title means is that I am an advisor of sorts. My duties have varied over the years depending on my king's wishes and needs. Sometimes I am a confidant and other times I have barely had use at all. First and foremost though I am sworn to protect the ruler of Avalon, with my very life if necessary."

"My young friend with me is Alzander. He is my apprentice so to speak. His ultimate place in life will be the Master at Arms, or the kings personal trainer and bodyguard. At this time in his life he has been assigned to me, so I can teach him that all confrontations need not end in blood shed." This last part was stated in a somewhat joking tone only to be received by the younger man with a disgruntled glare.

"Okay, DaZach right?, that still does not explain why you are here or that you had a copy of my parents will and why do you keep calling me your lord?" voiced Harry with a concerned edge to his voice.

"The reason for calling you my lord is simple. You are My Lord. Before we continue maybe you should read the second set of parchments, the ones you didn't get to before you fainted," commented the regal looking man as he offered over another official looking letter.

As Harry slowly took the document, he noticed an official looking crest securing the letter. The crest had a fierce looking dragon in flight, holding an exquisite sword in its talons. As he looked closer he realized that he had seen, and used, that sword before. With barely a whisper he stated more than asked, "That's Griffindor's sword."

With this comment Alzander spoke up, "My Lord you are right but your are also wrong." Seeing puzzled expression on the magical peoples faces he continued, "Yes, Godric did use that sword but it belonged to his ancestors. Most everyone in the world calls it Excalibur."

Seeing a lack of understanding in everyone's eyes, DaZach suggested, "read the letter and then you will understand some of the mysteries of your young life."

Harry just nodded and went to break the seal. When he touched it there was a small magical discharge that surprised him slightly. It dawned on him that the parchment was spelled to only be opened by a specific person, him.

_Dear Harry James, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Harold Arthur Potter Pendragon and I am your great great grandfather. I am sadden by the fact that you will not remember meeting me. I was there the day your were born. Your father was beaming with pride and strutting around showing you off to anyone who would stop and look at you. Lily just laid there with that motherly glow. As usual she was amused with James' antics. I was truly sadden by their deaths. The light of the world was dimmed that fateful day._

_The reason for the letter is to inform you of your heritage. Because if I know Albus, and I have known him since his days as a student at Hogwarts, he has failed to notify you on your tenth birthday. _

_He and Gellert tried manipulating everyone and anyone to their way of thinking during the time that they were together. Sorry I digressed. _

_What he was supposed to tell you is that you are to take over the throne of Avalon the day after you come of age. This will actually be one year sooner than you think, because the laws of Magical Britain don't pertain to the royal family and anyone in their employ. The laws of Avalon are much older than that of it's younger cousins. Our laws are from the time of our ancestor, Uther Ambrosius more commonly known as Uther Pendragon father to Arthur Pendragon. These two men are your multi times over great grandfathers. _

_During the age of Arthur boys became men at the age of 16. They could marry, go to war, and in a few cases become king. That is why you were to notified on your tenth birthday. That way you would have had six years to be trained to take your rightful place as ruler of Avalon and all of her subjects. _

_I just pray to Merlin that DaZach will find you in time to have you prepared for your future. The need for training is urgent. _

_Myrddin, also known as Merlin, was a prophet or a seer. His visions always came to pass with utmost accuracy. And the last vision he had before his death concerns you my young heir._

_**The one born of royal blood shall overcome the acts of betrayal and disloyalty. He will rule that which was unknown, will unite the divided, will find what was thought lost and will find light in the darkest of times. The one born of royal blood shall overcome the acts of betrayal and disloyalty. **_

_Harry, I relish that my time has come to an end and what a glorious 277 years it has been. The life I lived was filled with adventure and boredom, happy and sad times, turmoil and peace, but most of all satisfaction. The satisfaction that comes from helping those that can not help themselves, satisfaction for earning the respect of ones subjects, satisfaction that comes from having some to love you enough to overlook your faults, but the most satisfaction I think person can have comes doing what is right instead of doing what is easy, no matter the consequences._

_Young man I will leave you one small bit of advice and one small suggestion. The advise is this, listen to the people you trust, ignore those that you don't but always make your own decision and then follow through on it. The suggestion is just live your life in a way that ensures your happiness and tell the ones who wish to control you to kiss your and ass and go to hell._

_I love you my heir and I hope for nothing but the best for your life and those you choose to share it with. Live long and live well, for this is not goodbye but a brief parting until we meet in the land beyond this mortal realm._

_Harold Arthur Pendragon_

_King of Avalon_

When Harry read the letter for the first time, he looked at the newcomers and asked is if this was for real. Both gentlemen gave an affirmative nod. With that question answered, he read the letter three more times making sure to take in every detail that he could. He studied every word that was written and committed it to memory. He slowly but surely came to the decision that he would do as his ancestor asked. He had no idea of how he was going to accomplish this but if took his last ounce of blood and his very last breath, he was going to live his life to the fullest.

With that decision made, he scanned over the people in the room. By the looks in Remus' and Tonks' eyes, he knew that they would help him in any way that the could. The two other men was not sure of yet but his instincts were telling him they were trust worthy. After looking at them, he spotted Petunia Dursley, His rage from earlier returned like a volcano erupting after a thousand years of being dormant.

"**How could you he screamed. No person should have endured what I have living with you people. Why did you even agree to keep me, it was not like we are related by blood. If you didn't want me here you should have told him no.**"

Vernon responded to this, "we wanted the money."

"**What money**?"

"The money the old man with the beard gave over the years."

"**How much?**"

"15,000 pounds a year."

"**What"**

"Dumbledork said you would never miss it"

"**The lemon sucking, strange robe wearing, eye twinkling, deranged bastard. I am going to strangle him with his own beard after I shove that pointy hat he always wears up his ass and out his over sized nose!**"

While Harry was ranting, the others in the room were glad their name was not Albus Dumbledore. They knew this young man had the power and determination to follow through with his threat. They knew he had the power because they could feel it wash over them like the sun breaking from the clouds on a winter morning. And they knew he had the determination to carry out the act just by looking in his emerald eyes. It was the look of someone who had survived more situations than any adult three times his age should have even seen let alone experience.

Harry paced while he continued his rant but by this time his words were more incoherent and not resembling any continuous train of thought. He thought he heard someone say his name.

"Harry" Tonks called.

He just kept muttering and pacing.

"**Harry!" **Remus yelled

"**What!"**

"Harry what do you mean you and Petunia aren't related by blood?"

Harry just looked at Petunia and said "Mrs. Dursley I too would like to hear this explanation."

Petunia just looked absolutely ashen. If you didn't know her you would think her a vampire. She knew she could get out of this as six sets of eyes just stared at her. She cleared her throat and began.

"My parents wanted children but couldn't have them so they adopted me. Then a few years later, that man brought Lily to the house after my parents agreed to adopt a second child. I was six at the time so I remember that it was Dumbledore."

This seemed to placate everyone for a moment, then Tonks, being an investigator, remembered that Vernon stated something about Harry not missing the money.

"What did you mean that Harry would not miss the money?"

This time it was Vernon to take on the appearance of a vampire. He stumbled over the words at first, then Harry yelled at him to just spit it out. So what little resolve he had left, he explained.

"When Dumbledork first brought him to our home, I told him that we could afford to feed another mouth. He countered that Harry's parents left him some money. He told us that we would receive 7,500 pounds a year if we were to take him in. I told him that we really didn't want to have anything to do with the magical world and wanted nothing to do with anyone named Potter. He then said he would give twice the original offer. The money was too much to pass up. So we took him in. The only conditions the old man made was to make sure the child grew up ignorant of the magical world and that we show the child no affection what so ever."

Harry saw the looks of confusion on everyone's face. Harry wasn't dumb by any stretch of the imagination. He was condition from an early age to conceal his intelligence. Vernon made that perfectly clear the first time Harry brought home a better grade than Dudley. The broken arm he received had left a scar where the bone broke the skin. Harry continued to do this when he arrived at Hogwarts. He made sure he played dumb so Ron would not feel so jealous and he did it for Hermione so she would continue help him. He feel somewhat guilty for doing that to Hermione. He hoped she would forgive him when they got their O.W.L. results.

Tonks and Remus were having a hard time wrapping their minds around the fact that Albus wanted Harry to grow up unloved and ignorant of who he really was.

Harry spoke up, "He wanted me to trust him. He has been controlling my life since before I was born."

He saw no one understood his statement.

"Let me explain."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, JKR is the one making all the money._

_**AN: **__This will be the last chapter that has not been looked at by a beta, I hope. Sorry for the delay in updating this is the longest chapter so far. I hope everyone likes it. The story will be strictly Harry/Hermione. _

_Chapter 5._

Harry sat in thought for a moment trying to decide where to begin. Then hit him like a bludger to back.

Harry asked to have some privacy spells cast as well as a scan for listening spells or devices. Remus and Tonks did as asked and found three different spying spells cast just on the den and the kitchen areas. Not long after the spells were located were they deactivated.

As they finished up the casting of the privacy spells Remus asked about the need for the secrecy.

"This is what everyone was guarding this year, and what has caused me to lose every family member that I have known. This was told to Dumbles when he was interviewing the new divination teacher about a year before I was born."

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

"The Dork Lord knows the first half of this. Apparently someone was spying on the interview trying to get tips on what he could do or say to get hired at Hogwarts. They made a noise and were found out and left before they could hear the end of it. Supposedly they went straight to Tommy and told him. There were two magical children born that year at the end of July. Me and Neville Longbottom. Riddle went after me first for some unknown reason. The rest is well…."

He left off the rest of his statement because everyone knew what happened that fateful night in October.

Remus collected himself a little quicker than the rest.

"Harry that explains why Albus would want you protected but does not explain his manipulating you."

Harry looked at him and the rest of the group all had the same confused look. His started to speak but stopped. He was trying to figure out from what point in time he wanted to begin with. He thought about his entire life for a moment, reviewing everything that had happened to him and his friends. Before he started his explanation, he asked the wizards and one lone witch in the room,

"What do you people know about my life here at the Dursley's and do you know what supposed protections and wards are in place to ensure my safety?

Remus responded first.

"We don't know much about your life prior to you coming to Hogwarts. We were informed that it would be better to stay away due to the Dursley's dislike of anything magical. Albus told everyone the reason you have to live here in because of the blood wards that are in effect. Due to your mother's sacrifice, you have to live with someone that is related to you by blood."

When Lupin finished his statement, Petunia's revelation from earlier hit him like a beaters bat to the groin. There are no blood wards here because Lily and Petunia were not biological sisters. He growled out his next sentence more to himself than for anyone else.

"What is Albus thinking."

Harry said, "Remus think about it, is there really anyone that would truly try to go against what Dumbledore said? Most of the wizarding world looks at him like he can do no wrong. Even the most intelligent people in our world supplicate them selves before him like he is a god. It gets worse every time someone tries to go against him and they are proven wrong. After awhile no one even attempts to prove him incorrect."

When Harry finished Tonks asked, "What about this past year? The ministry was against him at every turn.

Harry just gave her a look that said are you stupid. Then went on to explain.

"Trust me that was more about him supporting me and my declaring Voldemort back than anything else. And now the public knows I was telling the truth, there by justifying Albus' choice in backing me. Do you really think anyone, other than Tom, will try to disagree or go after Dumbledore again. He could walk into the Ministry, fire off half dozen Aks, and claim they were Death Eaters, and no one would even take him in for questioning."

"I will let you ponder that for a moment. I will be brief in describing my life here at my so called relatives. IT SUCKED. I was beaten if the chores were not done in a timely fashion. I was starved if I didn't prepare the food just the way they liked it. I was yelled at for making too much noise when I breathed. Worst of all was when it happened all at once, along with being thrown in to my room, better know as the cupboard under the stairs."

When the young man finished his short telling of history with the Dursleys, everyone else had drawn some form of weapon.

Harry said, "don't do anything to them, they are not even worth wasting your effort to harm them. They will get theirs in due time. This I promise you and them." This was communicated with such malice no one understood the intent behind his words.

With the Dursleys reduced to meaningless observers, Harry started to explain his first four years at Hogwarts, including details that very few people knew.

"The first magical people I met were the Weasleys, other than Hagrid. We met outside the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. The only reason I noticed them was Molly screaming "this way to 9 ¾." She should not have had to do this. With her having already sent her five oldest to the school already. My guess is Albus asked her to do this since Hagrid "forgot" to tell me how to get on the train. Then once on the train, the only compartment that had room, only had one occupant, Ron Weasley. All he talked about was how great Gryffindor was and that the worst of the worst were sorted into Slytherin. From there he just explained the houses and Quidditch. We also met Hermione and Neville during the train ride."

Harry paused here to let them think about that for a moment and to straighten out his line of thought. He began again.

"After we got to the school, Malfoy made an ass of himself by insulting my judgment and the first people I thought I could call friends. When Hermione and Neville were placed in Gryffindor and Malfoy sorted in Slytherin, there was no way I was going to let the hat put me there. So we argued. He told me that Slytherin House could lead me to great things but I refused to listen to what he said. I kept mumbling, not Slytherin over and over until he agreed. Of course you know the rest."

"Now on to Halloween night. A mountain troll was let into the supposedly safest place in Britain without the Headmaster's knowledge. Give me a break. And don't tell me you believe that Albus didn't know Tom was getting a piggy back ride on the opposite side of Quirrell's head. He is the strongest legilimes in Great Britain. He is always scanning people. That's why he has that damn twinkle going. It is a form of passive legilimency.

"After he saw what I would do to protect someone I thought of as a friend, he decided to start leaving little hints to what was on the third floor corridor. Like having Hagrid tell us about Flamel and Fluffy. I know it was him who returned my father's invisibility cloak to me at Christmas. He had all the tasks that protected the stone set to Ron's Hermione's and my strengths. Flying for me, chess for Ron, and potions for Hermione. The troll didn't count as he was already out of the picture."

Harry left off the actual fight with Quirrill and Voldemort's spirit, he just assumed everyone knew what happened.

Harry decide to gloss over the second and forth years. He did ask the others about why no one thought it odd that he didn't know where the Chamber of Secrets was. He was there the last time it was open. He mentioned the fact that he had to know it was Ginny opening up the chamber due to his legilimency.

"The reason he let things continue, he wanted to see if I would try to save friend's sister that I barely knew. Well of course I would I was worried if I didn't I would lose Ron's friend ship. He probably knew when I was going and that I needed some form of help once I arrived. The assistance was in the form of a thousand year old hat, with a mythical sword shoved up it's ass, being carried by a phoenix that was immune to the snakes death glare. It didn't hurt that Fawkes could heal any wound that I might have gotten just with his tears.

He got lucky the snake decided to bite me instead of it trying to swallow me whole. I don't think Fawkes could have brought me back from inside its intestines."

Harry had to take a break at this point. He was getting to worked up and his magic was starting to surface. He decided to fix a light snack for everyone.

By the time he returned with the food and beverage, everyone in the room had some form of realization of their face. Harry knew he only needed to drive the last few nails in to have everyone convinced that Dumbles was a manipulating bastard.

"My third year probably screwed up his plans somewhat or I should say Sirius screwed them up. My guess is that there wasn't much going to happen because he was preparing for the Tri-Wizard the next year. I think the only thing that he wanted to happen was me getting closer to Remus. He wanted to see how I would react to one of parent's friends and to see how I felt about a so call dark creature."

When Sirius Black was first mentioned, Alzander was about to say something but was silenced by DaZach before anyone else noticed.

When Harry detailed the next part of his third year, it was with the familiar Potter smirk and just a hint of mischief.

"What he didn't count on was the effect the Dementors had on me or my determination and ability to perform the Patronus charm. This scared him a little. It showed I had more power than most of the trained wizards in Britain and I was only 13 at the time. I sure he shit himself when he found out I drove off over a hundred of the vile bastards."

Everyone in the room chuckled over that statement.

"What really threw him for a twist was that Pettigrew was alive, and living in the castle. Once he found out where we went, I sure he sent Snape to screw it up. When things went pear shaped, with Remus transforming and forgetting his potion and the chased that ended with Sirius' and my soul almost being sucked out by the Dementors, he had Hermione and me go back in time and do it over again to get it right. I should have known something was up then."

"The frosting on the pudding though was the fact that he would not help Padfoot gain his freedom. He is the Supreme Mugwump for Merlin's sake. All he had to do was give Sirius some Veritaserum and he would have been freed. But he couldn't have that could he. If Sirius was free, he would have found a way to regain guardianship of me and then his ultimate goal would have been shot to hell."

At this point in time Harry decided to take in everyone's reaction so far. What he saw was the slow dawning of realization on Remus and Tonks faces, looks of disbelieving on the Dursley's and blank masks on the faces of the two new comers.

Harry waited a little while longer before he started up again discussing his forth year.

"I should have known something was up when I started having those dreams right before the Quidditch World Cup. I saw Tom talking to Barty Jr. and the rat. I just didn't know it was Crouch's son until I accidentally fell in Dumbledore's pensive. I think he had the tournament restarted just to test my skills against the older students from the different schools and to see if I was capable of withstanding the pressure of every thing that went with being a champion. I also think that he could have done something to get me out of participating if he really wanted to."

As Harry paused to take a breath, Alzander spoke up.

"My Lord, there have always be safe guards in place to prevent what happened to you from occurring."

"What?" Harry, Remus, and Tonks replied at the same time.

"Since you did not actually write your name and place it in the Goblet of Fire, adding a fourth participant to a competition designed for three people, all he had to do was declare the tournament null and void. After he had called the tournament over, the goblet could have been relit, names be resubmitted, and new champions selected.

"The reason I know this, is was part of my training. The Tri-Wizards Cup is based off of a knights competition that was started by Arthur and Merlin as a test of their skills. Merlin originally enchanted the Goblet of Fire to dwindle the selection of participants and to keep the event from lasting too long. I am completely versed in the rules of the tournament because they have not changed in over a millennia."

As Alzander was finishing his explanation of the rules. The rage Harry felt earlier came back full force. Harry's rant lasted almost thirty minutes. During this time he describe detail what he was going to do to his esteemed Headmaster the next time they met. It made everyone in the house glad for silencing spells and relieved that their name was not Albus Dumbledore.

Eventually Tonks was getting rather tired of the young man's diatribe, so she did the only thing she could think of, she morphed her appearance into Hermione, tapped him on the shoulder, and before he thought about who was standing in front of him, she snogged him.

At first he actually responded like any hormonal teenager would. Then he thought about what was going on and who it was actually kissing him. He pushed Tonks away using mild force. Then he turned away from Tonks. His next words shocked everyone, himself included.

"Thanks Tonks for calming me down, but that was also the worst thing you could have done. The next time I see her I am going to be wondering if that was how she would kiss. Or if she tasted the same way. And I know that I will never get to find out first hand because she only thinks of the as her best friend. I guess I can pretend that it was actually her kissing me when I think about this in the future."

You could see the longing and desperation on his face as he responded to the kiss. Tonks next statement didn't help him feel any better.

"I am sorry Harry. It did not dawn on me that you two were not a couple. We heard from the twins that you left that Chang girl to meet Hermione on Valentine's Day and just assumed you two were together,"

"In my dreams. Only in my dreams am I that lucky Tonks"

"Who knows lover boy, she just might feel the same way. All you have to do is show some of the Gryffindor courage you are know for and tell her how you feel. If that doesn't work just kiss her and she will be putty in your hands. By the way where did you learn to kiss like that.?"

That last comment had Harry blushing Weasley red and everyone else laughing at his embarrassment. This accomplished what the young metamorphmagus had intended, to calm Harry down.

With his emotions back under control, Harry went on to gloss over his fourth year, skipping over the details that were well known by now. The only thing he questioned was;

"how did Albus not know that Barty Jr. was impersonating Mad-Eye. Even if the headmaster was not a master legilimens, he should have been able to tell the guy was a fake. They were supposed to have been best of friends for sixty five years or so, don't you think."

Harry did not give anyone a chance to answer his question.

"I am sure he knew something was off with the guy. My guess is Albus wanted to see what the guy had planned. I think Dumbles was caught off guard when Cedric and I were both port keyed out of the maze. I also think he was truly shocked when Cedric came dead and I came back alive. Don't get me wrong, he didn't care about Cedric dying. My guess is he figured Moldy would kill me, thus ending the prophecy. Then all he had to do was kill Riddle and he would absolute power over the magical world.

"When I came back breathing, it must have messed up his plans big time. I think that is why everything happened this past year. He didn't count on the Ministry and the media to go after him with such vengeance. It was the first time in over fifty years that anyone questioning the Great, All knowing, All Powerful, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. He just did not know what to do.

Here he paused and collected himself. He knew the next part was going to be the second most difficult thing he would have to do. Explain how and why he had gotten his friends hurt and his godfather killed.

He began by asking Tonks, "Can I get you to file a complaint for me?

"Sure, who?'

"Dolores Umbridge"

"What for?"

"In general for being an utter bitch. Mainly for using a blood quill on me, and other students, for detentions, for sending the Dementors after me and Dudley, for attempting to use Veritaserum on students, mainly me, assaulting underage wizards and witches, me and my friends, and oh yea attempting to use an unforgivable on me when I would not tell her where Dumbles was hiding."

"You have got to be kidding me. If you can prove this, it will rock the Ministry to its foundation and have Fudge sacked in no time."

"No, I am not kidding you and yes I can prove it. I have witnesses to and/or her admitting to her actions. Just give me a pensive and you will have all the proof you need."

"Harry, I will do what you ask and file the complaint but let us wait until you are done explaining you theory about Albus and any other adventure you had this year. I think everyone here believes you about the old coot but we are also interested in what happened this past school year."

"I can wait a little while longer to see that toad get what she deserves."

"You all know what happened before school started. What with the Dementor attack and the trial. You also know about how Umbitch came to be at the school, what with Fudge appointing her as DADA teacher and then High Inquisitor of the school. This is where Dumbledore started losing control of the situation. He couldn't have seen Fudge growing a back bone and taking over Hogwarts. He was so sure no one would fuck with him and the way he ran 'his' school. Boy was he wrong!"

Everyone laughed at the thought of Dumbledore being told how to run the school.

"The first part of the year was not so bad in comparison to the last half. I mean DADA was terrible and the detentions were brutal. It kind of sucked being banned from Quidditch but it did feel great to beat the shit out of Draco. That part I guess is a draw. The last half had to be the worst six months of my life, including my time here at Durzkaban. The only bright spot was the DA and spending Christmas with Sirius."

"I guess it started going straight to hell when Mr. Wesley got bit by the snake. I don't know if Dumbledork told anyone this but I saw the attack happen in one of my visions. I saw it from the view point of the snake. As if I was the snake. That snake that bit Mr. Weasley is Moldishorts, her name is Nagini.

"I felt terrible. I thought it was my fault. I know it wasn't, that it was Voldemort just breaking in to my mind. Albus figured it out too. That was when he decided I had to have Occlumency lessons with Snivellus. That man couldn't teach a new born baby how to breast feed let alone teach anything else. All he would do is tell me to clear my mind and then break into my mind. He never explained how to clear my mind or how to go about building shields to prevent someone from entering my head. At the end of every lesson my head hurt so much I could barely see straight let alone practice clearing my mind.

"If you ask me, all he was doing was making it easier for Snake Nuts to enter my mind and send false visions. It was like he wanted me to fail."

While Harry was taking a breath, DaZach spoke up,

"My Lord you are exactly correct in your thinking. All this teacher was doing was making things worse for you not better. Occlumency is taught in peaceful situations and takes time to build proper resistance from intrusions. Once we leave here, we will have someone teach you the proper way to go about protecting your mind."

Harry was shocked to hear he was leaving his Aunt's house, but then remembered the letter from his parents and smiled.

"Cool" was the young man's response. Then he continued going over the events of the year.

"While that was going on, what might have even been worse was the way DADA was going. Umbitch would not let use our wands to learn any defense and this was our O.W.L. year.

"The last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break, Hermione arranged to have a meeting at the Hogs Head pub. I figured there would four or five people there. Boy was I wrong. Most of the fifth year Gryfs were there along with the twins, the chasers from my team, Ginny Weasley, the Creevy brothers, Susan Bones and some Hufflepuffs. Luna Lovegood, Cho Change, her best friend Marietta, and some other Ravenclaws came to the meeting also. They wanted me to teach them defense. At first I thought they had all gone round the twist, but Hermione and the twins convinced me to do it. I say the twins because I had never seen them so serious before then.

"After the meeting, I thought we were screwed. The toad had announced one of her decrees that all clubs must me her approval before meeting. We decided to hell with it and meet in secret. "We decided to call it Dumbledore's Army and Hermione jinxed a sign up sheet to hex a person if they betrayed the group. That girl is brilliant. The only problem then was where to meet. Dobby gave that solution, the Room of Requirement. I think this is where Dumbles started to try and control me again.

"The reason I say this is, he knows almost every inch of the castle and must have told Dobby about it. Come on I love Dobby to death but he isn't the brightest candle in the box. Also during our research for spells to teach, Hermione and I would mysteriously find these pieces of parchment with spells on them. At the time I thought the help was great but the curses and hexes seemed a little weak compared to what a Death Eater would use. I think the Manipulative old Bastard wanted us trained to pass a test but not well enough to survive a fight. 'Mione and I would use the hints for warm up and things like that but

we found better ones to use if things got hairy.

"The people in the group were doing great. They were learning and I was having fun teaching. I was proud of myself too especially when some of them were able to learn the Patronus Charm. A few people were able to conjure a full blown Patronus, Hermione's was an otter, Luna's was a rabbit and Cho's was a swan. The rest were able to at least create at silver mist. Everything was going great until Marietta betrayed us. Thanks to 'Mione's secrecy clause we knew it was her who told Umbridge. By the time we got Dumblebore's office her face was covered in boils spelling out sneak. She would not even talk she was so scared the jinx would get worse. Of course we had to stop meeting and this was when the MoB was kicked out of 'his' school.

"The only other good thing that happened during this part of school was the article in the _Quibbler. _I do not know how many people actually read the article but at least I got to tell my side of the story and put the truth out there. It is up to the public to believe what the want.

"The rest of term was just miserable after the DA got busted up. I think everyone here that is important knows what happened during the exams and what followed at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, right?"

Harry said this last part to the two new comers. When they nodded in the affirmative, he replied with a sigh,

"Good, I am still not ready to talk about that night."

"Harry, when did you learn about the prophecy" asked Petunia of all people.

Everyone turned, in shock, to look at the woman. Once Harry got over the surprise, he responded,

"Right after Dumbles got back to Hogwarts. He had sent me straight to his office from the ministry by portkey. Upon his arrival he asked how I was doing and I barked at him, 'how do you think I am doing?"

"I then asked him what was the mist in the sphere and why were mine, Tom's and his initials on it. This was when he told about the prophecy, when it was spoken and by whom it was given. He told me he had heard it during Trelawney's interview for the vacant Divination position.

"I asked him why he had not told me about it sooner. He claimed he wanted me to have a normal childhood and not have to worry about fulfilling my destiny. I lost it then. I started screaming at him about how I had never had a childhood thanks to him. I told him how I was treated here at Durzkaban and everything else that had happened. When I couldn't talk any more, I started destroying things in his office. When I was done, the only items intact were his desk, the chair he was sitting in and Fawkes' perch. It felt exhilarating to let loose like that.

"Then I saw the look on his face and I almost lost it again. He had this smug look, like I did exactly what he expected me to do. I almost went after him with my bare hands but I knew I stood no chance against him so I just stood there and seethed. After I calmed down, we discussed my living arrangements for the summer, which of course had not changed, and then I left."

"Look guys I am worn out. If we are going to leave is it going to be tonight? If so I am going to go pack. I will be back down in a few."

Once Harry got to the top of the stairs, DaZach asked the two magical people left in the room.

"You will not be hindering us from taking our Lord?" When he received a negative response he then asked if they would like to accompany them to Avalon. Tonks and Remus quietly discussed the offer while the Avalonians just stood there and waited on their soon to be king.

As Harry returned, Tonks and Remus agreed to go for Harry's sake and their peace of mind.

DaZach was happy they wanted to come along. This way Harry would have some people he knew he could trust.

Alzander questioned the soon to be monarch, "Are you ready to go My Lord."

"Yes, let's get the hell out of here."

As everyone was preparing to leave, Harry turned to the Dursleys and with a fierce tone said, "I hope you receive what you deserve and if not in this life the next. I am sure my parents will look forward to seeing you. You better hope you see them before you see me because my retribution will not be swift or enjoyable. Pray that we never cross paths again."

The magical people in the room could not agree more.

Tonks asked how they would be traveling to Avalon.

"By portkey," replied DaZach as he pulled a length of rope out. He told everyone to grab hold.

Just before the portkey activated, there was a bright flash in the room. When the light cleared, Dumbledore stood in the Dursley's living room. When he spotted the group around Harry he screamed for the to stop, but it was too late. The portkey had activated and they were gone. The last thing he saw before they left was Harry Potter giving him the two finger salute.

He turned to the Dursley's and asked, "Who were those people, where were they taking Harry, Remus and Tonks, and why did you not stop them?"

Petunia answered, "They said they were from Avalon."

Albus red with rage at this response.

"They said they were taking him to his rightful home."

Dumbles turned green knowing what that might have meant.

"And the reason I did not stop him is, he now knows the truth about Lily and me being adopted and that you have lied to him for his entire life."

When he heard this last statement he turned white as a ghost and muttered

"Oh shit!'

**AN: **Thanks to those who have reviewed, added my to their alerts or favorites.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and his world don't belong to me. They are subject to Queen JKR's rule I am just a jester in my lady's servitude.

Chapter 6:

Albus Dumbledore had been having a lovely evening out at the Three Broomsticks, chatting up Rosemerta even though the women was half his age. He was thinking of the shapely woman as he entered his office to the sound of his magical sensors going haywire. The wards at Privet Drive had been breeched and Harry's magic was flaring up at levels that should never had been possible with all the blocks that were in place. If this kept up the ministry would be aware of him performing underage magic and there would be no way for him to escape a second trial.

He quickly strode over to the Phoenix asleep on his perch and inquired, "Fawkes, can you to take me to Harry now."

The Phoenix glared at the man as if asking why and Albus responded, "Harry appears to be in trouble." Fawkes always felt a kinship to the green eyed young man. He was so much more like his mother than people thought.

He also knew what it felt like to be manipulated by someone you trusted. He had been captured by Dumbledore when he was a only hatchling and bonded with the wizard not long after. When he reached his maturity, he had meet another phoenix. This kinsman informed him that his bond with the wizard was not a true bond of that between a familiar and his human but more a curse of servitude. Since then he was waiting the day that his true familiar would come to relieve him of this curse and grant him freedom.

"Time is of the essence," stated the human.

With that, the magical bird fully woke, grabbed the old man by his robes, and flashed him straight to Harry's dwelling. As he appeared in the living room of the Dursley's he saw Harry, Remus, Tonks, and two strangers disappear in a multitude of colors. After Petunia responded to his questions, he started thinking of ways to spin this in his favor or in a way to cause the least trouble for him.

He knew he had to get the order and possibly the ministry. He also had to get word to his informants in Tom's service. First and foremost he knew he had to talk to the Weasley's. Besides himself they had reaped the most rewards from being close to the Boy Who Lived.

He had set the order meeting for 9:30,to be held at Hogwarts. That gave him ninety minutes to locate and discuss his contingency plans with his fellow conspirators. He apparated to the edge of the wards at the Burrow and raced as fast as his 150 year old legs would take him. When he reached the door it was already open and the Weasley matriarch was standing on the porch wondering what Dumbledore was doing here and asked,

"Albus aren't we supposed to meet at Hogwarts in ninety minutes?"

After he caught his breath replied, "yes we are, but you and I need to discuss something important before we see the others. Is Arthur or any of the children here?"

"Ginny and Ron are upstairs but Arthur is working late. He flooed home and told me to meet him at Hogwarts."

"That is for the better then," Albus commented.

"What is so important that you could not wait to tell me at the meeting?"

"Harry has left Privet Drive."

"Then why are we waiting so long to try and find him?"

"He supposedly left with some people from Avalon."

The shock on Molly's face was almost laughable if the trouble they could end up in wasn't so serious. Then she started muttering to her that this couldn't be happening. That they were so close to fulfilling their plans. She had just finished the potion for Harry that would bind him to her Ginny.

"Molly you need to get your self together" snapped the aged wizard.

Molly collected herself and asked, "What does he know and has been informed of?"

"He has been made aware of his true relationship to the Dursley woman and that he was to never have been place with her. He was also informed of his birth right to rule Avalon. He is not aware of the missing monies or the betrothal agreement to Ginny."

"Maybe we can salvage something out this with the right plan," Molly said with a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore's response was, "We can certainly hope so. This is what I think we should do."

Over the next forty five minutes they thought out a plan to gain control of the Potter heir again.

Albus walked up to the front of Hogwarts Great Hall with a purpose at the appointed meeting time. He had spoken to no one and he appeared to be out of sorts to the members of the order.

Before he could speak Minerva asked, "Albus why such an odd time to meet and why are we here at the school and not head quarters?"

The man did not even glance at his second in command of the school and spoke, "Harry Potter is not at his relatives residence as of two hours a go. I believe the reason he left was to join forces with Lord Voldemort, but I don't believe he left of his on free will. I assume he was under the Imperious curse."

The uproar this statement caused could be heard in Hogsmeade. Albus looked around to see if anyone would doubt his statement and saw only a couple of questioning glances. He let the conversation continue for a few moments before he called for silence. Then someone asked how did he know that Harry had been kidnapped. He answered,

"I had been out for the evening and as I returned to my office, I noticed that the monitoring devices I had for Harry were going off at an alarming rate. At this point I had Fawkes flash me to Harry's home. As I arrived I saw Harry being transported out by two strangers who it seemed to have assistance from Nymphadora and Remus."

This statement caused almost as much ruckus as the one about Harry missing. Most were yelling that those two would never betray the order or the light. A few exclaimed they knew that trusting a werewolf was just asking for trouble and that Tonks was just too clumsy to be of assistance to them any way so no loss there.

"What are we going to do Headmaster?" asked Hestia Jones

"I have already sent Professor Snape to Voldemort to verify my speculation. Hopefully he will return in a timely manner and then we can come up with a plan to rescue Harry."

"What if he left on own what will we do then?" queried Kingsley Shacklbolt.

"We will work out a plan to capture the way ward youth and convince him to see the light so to speak. Right now I am ordering everyone to be on the look out for Lupin and Tonks. If seen they are to be stunned and immediately brought to me is that understood."

As Albus gazed out at the order members, he saw almost everyone nodding in agreement but he thought he saw a flash on disbelief on a few of the more headstrong peoples face, mainly Minerva, Alistair, and Hestia Jones. The first two didn't surprise him but the third caught him off guard. She had always held him in high regards and never once doubted his guidance. This would take some looking into.

"If that is all let us retire for the night and reconvene at lunch time tomorrow. Severus should have had enough time to validate he where abouts of our wayward hero."

With that everyone started to leave. Albus moved to interrogate Ms. Jones but before she could be reached, Moody stopped him and said, "What kind of bull shit are you trying to pull Albus? You and I both know that Harry can overcome the _Imperious_ curse of Voldemort himself let alone any lesser witch or wizard."

"I am up to nothing my friend. This is all very frustrating to me. I only want to see the boy returned to us unharmed."

"We will see," claimed the retired Master Auror and limped off with a clunk.

When the headmaster turned to find Hestia, she was no where to be found. He just shrugged off the look on her face believing it was his tired mind playing tricks on him.

In time Albus would come to regret not speaking with the younger witch as it would lead to part of his downfall.

_**Flashback**_

_The group landed in a meadow with a view of a large mountain range to their north. As the new comers looked around, they could see beauty and peacefulness of the land. To the east was a forest that appeared to be inviting and warn a polar opposite of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. They could see all types of avian forms flying through the cloudless night sky. On the floor of the forest the group saw a herd unicorns nibbling at the foliage on the ground. As they gazed to the west the saw a welcoming waterfall that filled a small swimming hole and fed a large stream that ambled on to the south. On the banks of the stream they saw deer and horses quenching their collective thirst. _

_The ones new to Avalon were awestruck to say the least. They just could not believe a place of such beauty existed in any realm. After a few moments of letting the two wizards and one witch ogle their surroundings, Alzander caught their attention by clearing his throat and then speaking._

"_My Lord and his guests have yet to see the best view." With this statement he pointed to their left and waited for their reaction. He was not to be disappointed._

_The three turned as one and then gasped at the sight before them. _

_The first thing that captured their attention was the castle sitting atop of a plateau over looking a expansive city, that was surrounded by a massive wall. Since the castle was lit for the evening, it took on an earthly feel even from some distance. It was not built like most castles. Where Hogwarts was tall in height, shallow in depth, and wide in stance. The structure before them was three stories tall at the most. From one side to the other, it appeared to be roughly three hundred meters. What made this piece of architecture so magnificent was how deep it was from front to back. To the naked eye, it seemed to just fall off the edge of the flat terrain. _

_Tonks felt something getting warn in her pocket and remembered that was where she kept her Order medallion that let her know when a meeting was called. She turned to Harry and said, "Dumbledore has called for an Order meeting in ninety minutes at Hogwarts. I wonder what he is going to tell everyone?"_

"_Why don't you go," responded Harry._

_Everyone around him looked at him like he had lost his faculties. Seeing the look of confusion on the groups faces he stated, "Go as someone else." With all them still looking lost, he went into more detail._

"_Is there anyone that you know that will not be there but the others in attendance expect to be present?" _

_Tonks nodded in the affirmative._

"_So morph your appearance to that person and then spy on the meeting. You don't even have to say anything and we will have an idea of what Mumbledork is planning. Do you understand now?"_

"_That is brilliant Harry responded Remus."_

"_Thank you Moony."_

_Before she left they discussed the idea of trying to recruit people away from the Order but decided against that train of thought. They wanted to see what the MoB was going to pull first before they countered any of his plan. Just before she left DaZach handed her a two way portkey that would take her to just outside Hogwarts and then return her to the front gate of the castle on the plateau. She was informed that if she was found out, the portkey would transport her through any wards that were in place at Hogwarts. All she had to do is say "Camelot" and she would vanish in a heartbeat. _

_With that information passed on she told them she would see them later and not to start the tour of the castle without her. Then she was gone in a flash._

_With Tonks gone, DaZach looked to Harry and voiced, "My Lord your kingdom awaits you. Shall we head that way?" Without waiting for a response he and his young apprentice began the walk to the city with Remus in tow._

_Still in shock over his surroundings, Harry did not quite here what the older man had said. When he saw the rest of his group had left him behind, he sprinted to catch up. When he had rejoined the others he asked The Lord Chamberlin a few questions that had been on his mind since he found out about his heritage._

"_DaZach, do the citizens of Avalon know that I will be assuming the throne? If they do, are they not worried that I am not even sixteen yet. How do they know I will be a fair and kind ruler. How do they know I will have the knowledge to decide what is best for them?"_

_By the time Harry had finished his rapid fire series of questions, Alzander and DaZach were chuckling at their young kings nervousness. After they had calmed themselves, they saw the young man glaring at them. To calm him down, DaZach began to answer his questions._

"_I will answer your queries in the order that they were asked. Yes, the citizens are aware that you will be assuming the throne shortly. They do not know when you will arrive though. The coronation will take place on the night of your sixteenth birthday. The people of Avalon are not worried about your age, remember Arthur was but sixteen himself when he took the throne. _

"_I will answer your last two questions with one answer. The magic of Avalon has spoken to the Pendragon line for over a millennia. It has provided them with knowledge and wisdom to be fair and just when needed. That is not to say you will not make mistakes as no one is perfect._

"_My Lord there is nothing to worry about. Alzander, myself, and others that you will soon meet will be by your side the entire time. Once you have settled into the castle, you will be trained in everything you could ever need."_

_DaZach finished his explanation with such conviction, even Harry believed that things would work out._

_The group continued on enjoying the silence of the night. Each pondering their own role in what was to come. _

_As they approached the main gates of Avalon, DaZach shot a spell into the city. "That is to awaken the gate keeper and to have them lower the wards around the entrance.," he informed the newest arrivals to the mythical city._

_Harry stopped dead in his tracks. On each side of the gate stood a statue that could be an exact copy of him in a few years._

"_The resemblance is remarkable," whispered Remus in his ear. Harry turned to look at Remus and saw him with smirk worthy of a Marauder. Harry just shook his head to regain his train of thought._

"_Don't forget who the next king is going to be Mooney." and just left the threat hanging there._

_The other two companions just chuckled with amusement at the two. Everyone's attention was diverted back to the gate when a voice rang out,_

"_Who approaches the gates of Avalon and what are your intentions?"_

"_I am DaZach, the Lord Chamberlin to the throne of Avalon. My apprentice, Alzander, a visitor, Remus J. Lupin, and the future king, Harry James Potter Pendragon, are also in attendance with me."_

_Upon hearing that the Lord Chamberlin had returned and with their future ruler in tow, the gates opened faster than they appeared capable of doing. Once the entrance was fully accessible, the group progressed into the city of Avalon. At the sight of Harry the gate keeper dropped to one knee and stated with a hint of awe,_

"_My Lord it is with my great pleasure to be the first to welcome you back to your rightful home."_

"_Please, kind sir do not bow before me. I am a person just as yourself. No better, no worse. I only hope to earn the respect of the people with my actions, not because of who I was borne from. What is your name Keeper of the Gate?" Harry asked with sincerity._

"_I am called Horton Gates My Lord."_

"_It is my pleasure to meet you Horton Gates. I look forward to seeing and speaking with you in the future."_

"_The pleasure was mine your Highness."_

_With the gate keeper leaving their presence, the group made their way to the castle. With in a few moments they had reached their destination only to be stopped by what could only be called miniature dragons. They were of equal height, roughly fifteen feet when at fully erect. Their scales were a mixture of silver and black, The tails had four spikes measuring two feet in length. And their eyes were mesmerizing blue. They appeared to be the same type that was depicted on the seal of Avalon. _

"_My Lord these are the royal dragons of Avalon. They have not been seen by anyone outside of Avalon since your many greats grand father, Uther II, was on the throne nearly 750 years ago. The species has been bred by the Pendragons for over two millennia. They will protect anyone from this land but can only be commanded by the King. They are the most magical of dragon. They are impervious to all spells and can adjust their height from what you see here to close to eighty-five feet in length head to tail. They will respond to the English language but only a snake speaker can communicate with them," Alzander finished his impromptu lesson on the creatures before them._

_While Remus committed this fascinating knowledge to memory, Harry approached the noble creature to his left. After examining the dragon for a moment, he spoke._

'_Good evening noble dragon what are you called?'_

'_I am named Raina young speaker and my companion is Naxos. It is a joyous day that you have arrived in our land. We have not spoken to a human in three hundred years. What did your creators name you?'_

"_I was named Harry James Potter. Recently I have discovered to also be a Pendragon. My great great grandfather was Harold Arthur Potter Pendragon. I have been informed that I am to assume the throne of this great land.'_

_When Harry completed his explanation, both dragons knelt as only a fifteen foot being could._

'_We have waited for far to many moons for the arrival of the newest King. My Lord we live to protect and serve your family.'_

'_Arise protectors of the realm, you shall bow to no one, myself included. Is there anything I can do to aid in your service?'_

'_Yes please inform our care takers that we would prefer the sheep to be sheared before we are fed. Their coats have no taste at all and get stuck in our teeth,' said Naxos with what only be called a smirk._

'_Could we get some mead on occasion my Lord,' chimed in Raina._

_Harry could only laugh at the dragons request. _

"_Alzander inform the dragon's care takers to sheer the sheep before feeding them to Raina and Naxos. Also, please provide them with our finest mead."_

_The Lord Chamberlin and his apprentice just stared in awe at their young king. "You are a snake speaker Harry," asked Alzander. _

"_I have been since Tommy tried to kill me as a babe. He passed some of his talents to me that night. I don't truly understand how but it has been dead useful at times."_

_**End Flashback**_

After the delay with the dragons they made to enter the castle when they heard some thing land with a thud behind them followed by the eternal cursing of portkeys and their creators. The group of wizards turned to Tonks slowly gaining her feet and rubbing her backside. She just glared at the men, as they took humor in her discomfort. When she heard what she thought was chuckle, only deeper, did she notice the two sliver and black dragons behind her companions.

"Oh shit! Dragons! Watch out guys."

"Hold up Tonks, they will not harm you. They are the protectors of the castle." Remus notified the pink haired Auror.

With a sigh she just nodded and looked back to the group.

"Guys we need to find somewhere to sit and talk because you ain't gonna believe what Dumbles told the Order."

DaZach said, "That can be arranged, follow me."

As Harry, Remus and Tonks followed DaZach and Alzander into the castle they briefly took in their new surroundings and were amazed at the under stated beauty of the royal home. After only two minutes of walking through Harry's new home they entered a small sitting area. When they took their seats, an elf popped into the room and questioned the Lord Chamberlin,

"Will you be needing refreshments my friend?"

"Yes please, could you bring some biscuits and a mild tea Tryana."

"Right away DaZach. I will return shortly." With that she popped out of the room. Within seconds she was back with the requested refreshments. "If you be needing any thing else just call for me."

After they had each gotten a cup and a biscuit, Tonks began retelling what happened at the Order meeting.

"That son of a bitch," yelled Harry as he stood up, knocking over the chair he was in. While Harry paced about the sitting area, the others were quietly thinking about what they had heard and what they could do to counter the old man's manipulations.

"My Lord, first thing tomorrow we need to do is go to Gringotts so you can officially claim your inheritance from the Potter line. Once you officially take the throne you will be considered an adult in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic. Until then you will have diplomatic immunity as an Ambassador of Avalon," stated DaZach.

"After tomorrow, we will begin the training you should have gotten years ago," replied Alzander.

With everyone in agreement, they decided to get to sleep. Tryana was called back.

"Tryana will you so these three to their accommodations for the night?" asked DaZach

"Of course Lord Chamberlin," replied the elf.

As the three new arrivals were exhausted from the stress of the day, the paid no attention to their surroundings. They figured they could get a tour later. After a short walk, the elf showed them to three rooms adjacent to each other.

"If yous need anything during the night just call for an elf and they will assist you," with that the little hostess disappeared with a pop.

"Good night Remus, Tonks"

"Harry, we will help you get through this, I promise," Remus stated with conviction and Tonks nodded agreement.

"Thanks guys I appreciate that, night."

As Tonks and Remus entered their rooms they found the beds, stripped down, and went to sleep as exhaustion overtook them.

Harry on the other hand, was too wired to even think about sleep. He took in his surroundings and notice the room was about the size of the Dursley's entire first floor. The decorations were elegant and understated, not what you would expect in a royal castle.

He was so confused. He started thinking about everything he learned over the last few hours. He just couldn't believe that he was going to be a king and not any ordinary king but the ruler of Avalon. He knew what he had explained about Dumbledore to the others, he was just glad the others thought he was telling the truth. The letters from his parents and King Harold sure helped with that part. He slowly climbed into the overly large bed.

He was happy that Remus and Tonks were with him but he knew who he really needed was Hermione. She always helped him get himself out these jams. She knew when he needed to rant at the world and knew when to calm him down. She would pester him to do his work but she also knew when to leave him be so he could relax. She just knew him better than anyone else alive.

Those thoughts just made him smile and remember the small things he liked about his best friend. They way she chewed on her quills when she was working on her assignments. The way her beautiful brown eyes lit up when she earned house points for a correct answer in class. The way she put her hands on her lovely hips when she was mad. And she was just so gorgeous when she nibbled on her bottom lip when she was worried or nervous. Oh how he wanted to taste those lips.

As thoughts of his best friend danced through his head, he whispered, "I love you Hermione," and with that the land of dreams claimed him until morning.

In another part of Britain the bushy haired, brown eyed girl woke with a start when she thought she had heard Harry say I love you Hermione. She only wished it was true and with that she feel back to sleep dreaming of her black haired, green eyed best friend.

**AN. **Sorry it took so long to update compared to the other chapters. I know things have been moving along slowly, 6 chapters to cover maybe one day. From this point on in the story things should pick up.

To those that have reviewed thank you. All of them are appreciated.


End file.
